


In The Unborn Static

by Atomic_Afterlife



Series: Some Danger Days one-shots I finish [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Short One Shot, Worldbuilding, Zones Lore, Zones Religion and Lore (Fabulous Killjoys)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Afterlife/pseuds/Atomic_Afterlife
Summary: Un-mailed and forgotten souls lie restless in every speaker...
Series: Some Danger Days one-shots I finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In The Unborn Static

Where do you go when you can't rest? In the stations of the Otherworld and forgiveness, where is your stop when your mask doesn't make it to a mailbox?

In the shadows of overhanging satellites, Dr. Death and DJ Hot Chimp say goodbye for a little while on the radio. The blank noise between the death and birth of sound is agonizing for a living's ears. 

Listen for too long and the static can consume you in waves.

Turn the volume up until the dial breaks and the prayers will flood in sparks and desperation. 

The frigid current of dead killjoys fights for audibility. Some call out the names of loved ones. Some scream to the Phoenix Witch for help. Others beg for someone to burn their mask or throw their bad luck beads into a fire for final death. A few only wails in agony. 

It is all static to our ears but to the un-mailed, it is hellish existence without absolution. Doesn't matter if their living forgot to mail their prized possession. Or if their team is forcing them into this suffocating undeath out of spite or sadism. They have no way out; the living will sleep in the misery of their unborn shadows.

So next time the sound dies, find a nice hole, keep your neck short, and don't listen to the static too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! :D


End file.
